<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celeste by KuroNeko414</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658681">Celeste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414'>KuroNeko414</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>caesura [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, Sun/Moon Dichotomy, literally one single swear word, t rating for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: Supine (adj) - lying face upwards</p><p>Brett is Eddy's sun.</p><p>Eddy is Brett's moon.</p><p>Originally posted on twitter December 29, 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>caesura [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celeste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Brett is like the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright motherfucker, if Eddy ever did see one. Always the life of the party, smiles pouring easily like sunlight through Eddy’s window, waking him way too damn early. His energy ever-contagious, and it’s really unfair how Eddy smiles so much when Brett’s around, with their special brand of dumb humor and a reservoir of almost two decades of inside jokes and specific looks. Seriously, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfair, just the slightest quirk of the corner of Brett’s lip is enough to raise Eddy’s spirits, enough to get him into doing the stupidest things they’d ever think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s the beautiful sunrise Eddy is usually never awake for, peeking in the room and caressing his face with soft warmth Eddy only vaguely remembers when he finally awakens. Eddy gets up in the late mornings, around 11 or so, and Brett would be there, asks Eddy if he wants coffee and doesn’t even wait for his answer to start making it. Sometimes Eddy even wakes up and it’s already made for him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>this has to stop because his cheeks cannot take all this smiling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it hurts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddy is too fond of this man, he wants to just pinch his damn cheeks, he’s gonna combust and it’s all because of his idiot best friend that loves him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s the sweltering Brisbane heat that Eddy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not stand </span>
  </em>
  <span>because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell is his business being so hot huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>When they’re in the middle of practicing and he’s doing such a great job and nails what he’s playing, he smirks </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Eddy is trying to hold everything back in himself because </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re fricking practicing dammit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And when he’s particularly frustrated, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls </span>
  </em>
  <span>and makes other noises he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>should not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be making because Eddy’s already a distraction to himself and Brett adding to that is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desire tugs at Eddy’s core and it’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so damn annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did not ask for these feelings!!! When he went to maths tutoring that Friday afternoon, it wasn’t his plan to meet his idiot best friend and fall for him!!! What the heck!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend cards his fingers through his hair a lot and Eddy just wonders how he’s not dead yet. He may as well be on fire, fricking climate change is real, you can see it in all the forest fires of California and the amount of blushing Eddy hopes isn’t obvious on his face. This love he’s developed over the years is like fricking cancer, too much radiation received after basking in the glory of Brett Yang. It’s really so unfair since he wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute back in the days, with his damn wiry glasses and braces (and yet Eddy still would have taken him to prom, if given the chance).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s like the afternoon sun, easing back after a while, starting to take a break behind the clouds, the light weaker yet still captivating. Eddy was always told as a child never to look at the sun directly, but just like the afternoon sun he would stare at that sears its image onto his eyelids being there everywhere he looks, in their more relaxed days, he stares at Brett and captures his image in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brett just working on their laptop, Brett putting away their stuff after a filming session, Brett yawning, driving them places, cooking them dinner, Brett, Brett, Brett. Eddy would stare, but only because he knows the light isn’t as bright because it’s dampened by the fleeting clouds, still keeping him warm but not being directly in the heat, safe in the shade, he wouldn’t burn but he’ll be able to keep these images in the back of his mind for him to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the sun sets, letting the moon take its place, lending its brightness for the night as it rests.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy is like the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was a kid, Brett had always thought it was weird how the moon followed them wherever they drove. It was kinda creepy, but when driving in the night, it was a nice reminder, a comfort, because no matter where they were, it was always there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, no matter where he was, Eddy was always there. He’s not as bright as the sun, but Brett always felt calmed by his presence. In the beginning, he always hid, shy and introverted, and it took time to coax him from behind the clouds and reveal himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once he did, he was really beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not in the conventional way perhaps. He had bunny teeth, acne scars, and lips bitten out of anxiety, brimming with the need to please his parents and everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to Brett, he was beautiful in that they fit each other very well, Brett’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>clair de lune</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Brett the talker and Eddy the listener, they were inseparable, understood each other’s cues and quirks, and they inspired each other so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grew so much together, always side by side. It was wonderful—a kid his age that was into classical music, they played the same instrument, but they also both loved anime and bubble tea, playing video games,  both having an Asian upbringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brett went to university chasing his musician dreams, and he was nervous for his best friend, for both of their futures, but in the end, he followed him. They chose the same risk, and while it was Eddy’s sister that had inspired him to continue with music, it still made Brett feel special somehow because Eddy chose to go into music and they went through it </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy freaks out a lot over things, like cockroaches and deadlines; he’s ever-changing, becoming into pop music, sometimes a bit more reserved because his social battery ran low, but he always comes back to himself eventually, and they do their stupid stuff together. He gets anxious often though, and when those times come, Brett wants to take care of him, take all his worry away, because Eddy does the same to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddy had an injury in uni, Brett had been in quite some heavy distress because really how could he not notice that Eddy was overworked and anxious, how could he have missed the signs? He felt shame, and yet Eddy, the one who got injured was the one to keep him calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while Eddy had been recuperating, Brett took care of him. He wheeled him around everywhere he needed to go, sometimes making car noises so that Eddy wouldn’t feel too down. He’d keep him company, feed him every now and then, tell him dumb viola jokes to see him laugh, play him pieces he’d been practicing, sneak him some alcohol some nights. Eddy deserved to feel loved and cared for. And eventually they start twoset and Brett is ever grateful that it was Eddy by his side that started this crazy thing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy settles him, makes him feel safe, makes him feel like he can tell everything without judgement. He’s grounded, and he can be calm enough to make the decisions he otherwise wouldn’t have been able to. Brett probably wouldn’t have quit orchestra, wouldn’t have busked for five days straight, wouldn’t have traveled the world twice, have their own merch line or move to Singapore if it wasn’t Eddy by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s lost in the dark, he can count on Eddy to be there for him, to smile softly at him and remind him that he’s not alone, that they’re always in this together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon is constantly there, and the sun knows it could rely on it to give light in the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: you know what, I will allow myself one (1) cuss word because of the idea notes.<br/>Said idea notes:<br/>[ Sun and moon<br/>Brett, described by Eddy: a bright f*ck, stop making me smile dammit<br/>Eddy, described by Brett: ah yes my clair de lune, so beautiful and serene (let’s pretend Brett is the more sentimental one, he is a feeler anyways, and apparently an empath) ]<br/>say hi to me on twitter @twosetmerp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>